We Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What happens when Randy's daughters sneak down the stairs on Christmas Eve?


We Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**~Disclaimer: I do not own anyone other than my OC's as well as the storyline. Everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. -Krista Hardy-Cena~**

It was the beginning of Winter Vacation for the Orton kids. Randy had two weeks off as well as he wanted to spend more time with his family. Randy's wife Jessica was thrilled to have her husband home for the holiday's and to have all of their family together under one roof.

"Baby, how about we get mom and dad to watch the kids and we go Christmas shopping?" Randy suggested.

"Sounds good. You call your parents and I will get the kids ready to go." Jessica answered.

While Randy called his parents, Jessica headed upstairs and got their children, Rachel, Madison, Alanna and Kathleen ready to leave the house. Once everyone was ready to go, Randy and Jessica loaded up the girls and headed to his parents house. Randy was thankful that his parents were there to watch the girls whenever possible.

"What are you planning on getting the girls for Christmas?" Jessica asked as they pulled out of Bob and Elaine's driveway.

"Well, other than clothes and some toys, I thought that they all could use new bikes." Randy answered.

"Ok. Uh, Randy, the shopping center is in the other direction." Jessica responded slighty confused.

"I know. Before we go shopping for the kids, I thought we could have lunch." Randy stated.

"Ok. But its only 10:30 in the morning." Jessica responded.

"I know. It's a special lunch." Randy stated with a smile.

"Oh. Ok." Jessica responded with a smile.

It had been months since Randy used the code words they came up with after Rachel and Madison were born. And since Kathleen was only 4 months old, she wasn't sleeping through the night yet and quite frequently interrupted her parents when they tried to be romantic.

Randy and Jessica headed back to their house and straight to their room where Randy made sure that Jessica's needs were taken care of before his own. By noon, they were at the mall shopping. Once they were completely done shopping they took everything home and then headed over to Bob and Elaine's for dinner and to pick up the kids.

As the days passed, the Orton's got ready for Christmas. The girls were getting excited and Randy was just as bad as the kids when it came to trying to find his Christmas presents. Jessica had them hidden very well and eventually Randy gave up looking for them.

The night before Christmas, after going to church and having dinner at Bob and Elaine's, Randy and Jessica took the kids home and got them ready for bed. Once the girls were all asleep, or so they thought, Randy and Jessica pulled out all the presents and Randy decided to dress up as Santa in case one of the kids came downstairs.

"Don't you look cute." Jessica stated as she started to fill the stockings.

"Well, Mrs. Claus, I think you look very sexy in that red neglige thats in your drawer." Randy responded as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Well, Santa Baby, why don't you finish filling the stockings and placing the gifts under the tree and I just might slip into that neglige." Jessica stated before they locked lips.

As Randy and Jessica shared a kiss, the girls crept down the stairs and caught their mom kissing Santa. Not wanting to be seen, the girls went back to their rooms and back to bed. Randy finished up downstairs while Jessica headed to their room and got ready for bed.

Once Randy was done, he turned off the lights and headed to their bedroom. Jessica had lit some candles and was laying on the bed waiting for Randy to come in. After getting out of the Santa suit, Randy joined his wife on the bed and made love to her before falling asleep with his arms wrapped around her.

The next morning, Jessica and Randy were woken up by the girls running in and jumping on the bed shouting that Santa came while they were sleeping. While Alanna and Madison headed downstairs, Rachel stood in the doorway.

"Rachel, aren't you going to go see what Santa brought you?" Jessica asked.

"I guess." Rachel answered before heading downstairs.

Once all the presents were opened, Bob and Elaine arrived with Christmas dinner in tow. Nathan and Becky arrived shortly after them with the rest of the dinner items and pies. Once everyone was in the livingroom watching the kids play with their new toys, Elaine noticed that Rachel wasn't too happy.

"Rachel, didn't you get what you wanted for Christmas?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, Grandma." Rachel answered.

"Then what's wrong? You don't seem happy." Elaine asked.

"Alanna, Madie and I snuck downstairs last night to see of we could see Santa, and what we saw I didn't like." Rachel answered.

"What did you see sweetheart?" Bob asked.

"We saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus!" Rachel answered.

"You saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus?" Elaine asked as she looked over at her son and daughter-in-law.

"Yeah. And Daddy wasn't there." Rachel answered.

"Mommy, what do you have to say?" Elaine asked.

"Well, Santa was being so good to you girls that I thanked him with a Christmas kiss. Daddy knew all about it, so dont you worry about it." Jessica answered before heading into the kitchen with Randy behind her.

"They are sneaky little girls arent they?" Randy asked.

"Yes they are. I can't believe they saw the kiss." Jessica answered.

"Care to explain the kiss?" Elaine asked.

"Randy was being his usual self and I kissed him at the same time the girls were sneaking downstairs. Randy has a Santa suit just in case the girls sneak down on Christmas Eve. We just never thought that they would sneak down towards the end of the night." Jessica answered.

"Randal, you and your tricks." Elaine responded.

Everyone just laughed at the thought of Randy dressed up as Santa Claus and delivering Christmas presents under the tree for his daughters. Randy enjoyed doing it and continued to do so every year until the kids were too old to be sneaking downstairs.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's from my family to yours!


End file.
